


Good luck

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt: “Both Person A and Person B have important events at the same day, so before leaving they share a long good luck kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good luck

They met at the museum a few years back. He was instantly captured by her beauty. She was in the art museum looking at the masterpieces with wonder in her eyes that were saying something about her.

He knew that he had to get to know her and was already headed in her direction.

"Hello,“ he said. "I’m James Noble. Can I maybe, by any chance, wander around here with you?”

She watched his face for few seconds, then smiled that smile that did things to his insides and nodded. “Yeah, sure. Nice to meet you James.”

"And your name is…?“ he asked.

"Oh come on! Don’t make it that simple. Put a little effort in it.” She answered with a cheeky smile.

And that was the beginning. After the museum they went to a chippy and at the end of the day, James got her name. Rose Tyler. They were spending a lot of time together and soon became friends. She even moved to his flat after her flat mate moved away and James offered that he had a spare room. (“Maybe you can move in? You could live with me. I mean at my flat… I mean, if you want?”

"Together?“

"Yeah.”

"Okay.“)

But still, they were just friends. Not that James didn’t wanted something more, but first there was her boyfriend Mickey (the idiot) and when this was over, he was just afraid of losing his best mate.

She was brilliant and beautiful and like the warmest person he had ever met. And he was just James. Sure he WAS a genius ("You are being rude again” he heard Rose’s voice inside his head), but she was the most amazing human being. What could he possibly offer her?

It was that day when he was going to present his new idea to the university authorities and she had this important exam. She studied art and was brilliant at it, but despite James repeating this to her like the millionth time this week, she was still stressed out.

"I won’t pass it, Doctor.“ She said, standing in the corridor of their flat.

"Of course you will, darling. You are so talented and brilliant and you will show them all, because you are the best.”

"I’m not the best. I can’t do this.“ She said reaching for comfort in James’s arms.

He hugged her to his chest and said, "You are the best to me. Believe in yourself, you are so smart and you will pass your exam with the highest note. Now smile or I will be forced to make you smile by tickling you.” He started tickling her side a little.

She stepped away from him and his hand with a smile and said, “Okay, look I’m smiling, I’m fine.” Then she added, “I’m an awful friend. It’s an important day for you as well and here I am, lamenting about my exam. How are you feeling?”

"Nah, you’re not awful,“ said James. "I’m fine! Molto bene! If I won’t be able to convince them to do this project, I have a few other in store, so no stress.”

Rose watched him babbling and smiled. She knew it was important for him and she also knew he was stressed.

"I think we should go now,” said the Doctor. “So what do you think, a good luck kick, Rose Tyler?”

"You know, I was actually rather thinking about this.“ With that, she grabbed him by his jacket lapels and crashed her lips against his. However he wasn’t responding, so after few seconds she started withdrawing from the kiss. The Doctor realized what’s going on and how the lack of response have to look for Rose. He caught her and dragged her into his arms eagerly returning the kiss. After a few really good spent moments, Rose had to catch her breath and finished the kiss, but she was still in James’s arms because he was refusing to release her.

"Good luck James,” She whispered with a tongue-smile.

"Oh, I will certainly do my best,“ he said, grinning at her. "Good luck, Rose Tyler,” he added and kissed her softly for the last time before they went out.

(They both did their best and celebrated with more snogging.)


End file.
